fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Gilrean Ringerin/Fairy Tale: Gildia Dziwaków
Plik:Ftaler1.jpg Natsu prowadził Lucy przez najmniejsze uliczki Magnolii, ponieważ nie chciał, aby z daleka było widać gildię. Niebieski exceed mknął za nimi niczym burza, gdyż skończyła mu się magiczna moc i nie mógł latać. Po długich i męczących wędrówkach po mieście i ucieczce przed Runicznymi Rycerzami, Natsu pokazał Lucy duży budynek z flagą Fairy Tail na wieży. Lucy od razu domyśliła się, że Salamander zaprowadził ją do Fairy Tail. Bardzo ucieszyła się z tego powodu, iż było to jej pierwsze marzenie spełnione w ciągu ostatnio minionych dwóch lat. Ognisty Smoczy Zabójca zniszczył wielkie drzwi i wbiegł do gildii z ogromnym krzykiem szukając przy okazji bójki. Lucy zdziwiła się, gdyż nie wiedziała, że w jej ulubionej gildii jest aż tak dziwnie. W czasie, gdy Natsu bił się z Krovem, Lucy chodziła po każdym zakątku gildii. Poznała już Canę Alberonę - największą pijaczkę w gildii, oraz Mirajane - kobietę, która często pokazuje się na rozkładówkach Tygodnika "Czarodziej". Mira podeszła do Lucy i jak zwykle z niezwykle miłym głosem wprowadziła ją w podstawy gildii. W tym czasie bójka w gildii trwała w najlepsze. Co chwila ktoś nowy zaczynał inne tematy, byle by przerwać nieprzyjemne widoki bijących sie towarzyszy. Najbardziej aktywni w walce był między innymi Elfman, Krov i Natsu. Pomimo przewracających się mebli i wypadających zębów oraz latających kawałków drewna, Mira wciąż nawiązywała rozmowę z Lucy. Miłą rozmowę Miry przerwał świst latającej butelki, która za chwilę uderzyła w głowę Miry. Chcąca napić się w spokoju Cana wyciągnęła z torby karty, po czym wszyscy z gildii zaczęli walczyc na magię. W tym momencie z drugiego piętra zeszła tajemnicza postać kobiety z kartką papieru w ręce. Czerwone oczy kobiety rozejrzały się, a z jej ust wydobyły się słowa. - To człowiek już w spokoju nie może wziąć misji... Żałosne. - powiedziała. - Suria ! - krzyknął Happy. - Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej ja cię nie zawiodłem ! - podlizywał się niebieski kot. - Masz rację Happy... Tylko tobie mogę ufać. - odpowiedziała kobieta, której imię okazało się Suria. - Wstyd mi za ciebie, Dragneel. Mam nadzieję, że Erza się nie dowie. W gildii zrobiło się cicho, a ludzie posłuszni magowi klasy "S" Surii, posprzątali wszystkie zniszczone rzeczy i powyrzucali je z gildii. W tym czasie Suria uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła prawym okiem do mistrza. Z tłumu wyszedł Tytan, trzeci mistrz gildii Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. Jego wielkość zrobiła niemałe wrażenie na Lucy, a jego głos spowodował strach u prawie wszystkich członków gildii. Tylko Sura i Mira uśmiechały się na widok rzezi spowodowanej przez Makarova. Nagle Tytan zaczął się kurczyć. Postać mistrza tak zmalała, że stał się przynajmniej dwa razy mniejszy od Miry. - Mam przez was same kłopoty. - powiedział Makarov i wskoczył na poręcz umieszczoną na drugim piętrze gildii. - Dostałem wiele listów z rady. Żaden z nich nie pochwala waszych wyczynów. - karcił wszystkich mistrz. - Ale, po co się tym zamartwiać? - zapytał po czym spalił listy ze skargami, a następnie rzucił je do zjedzenia przez Natsu. Następnego dnia do gildii przyszła już nowa członkini, Lucy. Wszyscy bawili się i radowali z okazji przyjęcia do Fairy Tail nowej czarodziejki. Suria siedziała cicho w kącie, pijąc sama czerwone wino. Mirajane z bandażem na głowie wciąż uśmiechała się, jednak niewiadome były powody jej nagłej zmiany humoru. Natsu dziś nie był zbyt miły dla Lucy. wyglądało to, jakby w ogóle go nie obchodziła. Nagle do budynku wbiegł sześcioletni Romeo Conbolt. Podbiegł do mistrza ze łzami w oczach. - Widziałeś mojego ojca?! - zapytał sześciolatek. - Nie ma go, a powinien być już dwa dni temu. - Macao jeszcze nie wrócił z misji. - odpowiedział Makarov. - To idźcie po niego! Jesteście przecież jego przyjaciółmi! - Romeo, dobrze wiesz, że Twój tata sam sobie da radę. - wtrąciła się Suria. - A co taka bezuczuciowa osoba jak ty może o tym wiedzieć?! Każdy w gildii i poza nią wie, że nic Cię nie interesuje, więc lepiej bądź cicho! - skarcił o czternaście lat starszą Surię Romeo. Chłopak dał tylko w twarz mistrzowi i wybiegł z jeszcze większym płaczem. - Hej Suria... - próbowała pocieszyć Surię Mirajane, ale ona tylko wyjęła dwa miecze i wybiegła z gildii w szybszym tempie, niż zdołałby Jet. Natsu chwycił się za szalik, który dostał od Igneela i dogonił Surię, aby pomóc jej odnaleźć Macao. Tym czasem Lucy patrzyła na Mirę, jakby nie rozumiała co się dzieje. Mirajane z przyjemnością opowiedziała jej historię o podobieństwie Natsu i Romeo, po czym wzruszona Lucy postanowiła pomóc dziwakom z Fairy Tail. ●●●●●●●●●● Wiem, że pewnie trochę mało napisałam, ale dopiero zaczynam, więc nie mam zbyt wielu pomysłów na rozwój fabuły. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem przymkniecie na to oko. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania